parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah and the Muskimals
Noah and the Muskimals is Spcaeface's Direct-to-Video animated movie. Character Cast *Noah (Max: the Movie) as Himself, Troubadour, and Narrator *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Herself (She also appears as an extra with Troubadour) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) - Himself ** Elmo (Sesame Street) Snoopy (the Peanuts), Kermit the Frog (The Muppets), Thomas (Thomas and Friends), Percy (Thomas and Friends), and Bugs Bunny as extras w/ Mickey Mouse *Stan (Pat and Stan), Pingu (Pingu), Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder), and Rocky J. Squirrel (the Rocky and Bullwinkle show) as Donald Duck *Pat (Pat and Stan), Wander (Wander Over Yonder), Clumsy Smurf (the Smurfs), Bullwinkle (the Rocky and Bullwinkle show), Kipperthe Dog (Kipper), Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock), Bacon Bill (VeggieTales in the House), Tigger, and Pooh Bear (Winnie the Pooh) as Goofy *Mr. Percival/the Narrow Gauge controller (Thomas and Friends) as Pete **Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob Squarpants), Oogie Boogie (the Nightmare Before Christmas) Dark Truder (The Zula Patrol), Awful Alvin (LarryBoy: the Cartoon Adventures), Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) and Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) as extras w/ Mr. Percival/the Narrow Gauge controller *The French Peas (Phillipe, Jean-Clade and Christophe) (VeggieTales) as the Beagle Boys *Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) as Himself *Edward the Blue Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Henry the Green Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *James (Thomas and Friends) as Himself Voices * Adam Wylie - Noah Mouse * Jodi Benson - Princess Ariel Mouse, , TV News Reporter #4, Additional voices * William Hope - Edward. * Mr. Lawrence - Plankton, TV News Reporter #3, Additional voices * Jim Cummings - Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, TV News Reporter #2, Additional voices * Kenneth Byrd - Mickey Mouse, Kipper the Dog, Clumsy Smurf, Thomas, Snoopy, Pingu, James, Quack, Dark Truder, Troublesome Trucks, Additional voices * Christopher Ragland - Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Trucks, Additional voices * Kristin Chenoweth - Gabi, Fifi the flying Female Beagle, TV News Reporter #5 * Jack McBrayer - Wander, * Paul Reuberns - Lock * Paul Paddick - Awful Alvin, Captain Feathersword, Troublesome Trucks, S.C.Ruffey, Additional voices * Rob Paulsen - Bacon Bill, Troublesome Trucks, Additional voices * Kath Soucie - Kanga, Shock, Cadpig, Additional voices * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Additional voices * April Winchell - Sylvia, Additional voices * Danny Elfman - Barrel * Tom Kenny - Bullwinkle, Patchy the Pirate, Troublesome Trucks, Additional voices * June Foray - Rocky J. Squirrel, Additional voices Muppet Performers Trivia *While an original story, the movie does borrow elements from other TV shows, films, and cartoons, such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins, and mostly Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. * The events of Edward and Gordon, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Troublesome Trucks, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, and Thomas in Trouble are featured with some redubbed lines taken from the special, The Adventure Begins. ** the Part where Percy is introduced also echoes the scene in The Adventure Begins, where Edward, Gordon, and James meet Thomas the first time, with some added and redubbed lines, as well as part where Edward and James make facts about themselves . * This is the first Spaceface film to feature Noah in his green Hu-Mouse form and Ariel in her Red Hu-Mouse form. References DVD Releases